


Love of A Hero

by daughter_of_hades_123



Series: Holding Out For A Hero [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe-New Sokovia Accords, Angst and Feels, Avengers Family, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Michelle Jones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Harry Needs a Hug, Hurt Harry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Matchmaker Wanda Maximoff, Minor Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, mcu harry osborn, the avengers didn't split apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_hades_123/pseuds/daughter_of_hades_123
Summary: “Just one kiss,” Harry whispered looking at where her eyes were, his fingers leaving her face half-exposed in the rain.She had to be dreaming, that was the only explanation. She saw Harry lean forward, still soaked to the bone and shivering slightly, but only registered it when she felt those wonderfully warm and soft lips press against her own-the taste of sweet black licorice and vanilla overwhelming her-leaving her powerless and wanting more before they even pulled away.She was tasting forbidden fruit, and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to keep him near her.





	1. Seeing an angel on youtube

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, wrote this kind of while listening to Daughtry's 'Waiting for Superman'-hopefully it didn't turn out completely atrocious.
> 
> And yes, Peter Parker is a girl named Emily in this.
> 
> F!Peter Parker's portrayed by Anya Taylor-Joy fic.
> 
> Harry is portrayed by Hero Fiennes-Tiffin in this fic.

“ _A mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it._ ” Emily Parker mouths the words at the same time Batman does, her eyes glued to the screen while shoveling in handfuls of freshly popped popcorn. Sitting beside her was her best friend Ned, or as he preferred to sometimes be called, her official ‘guy in the chair’ after the whole Vulture debacle and Emily’s official induction as an Avenger. Well, kind of, at least that’s what Tony said before she left.

“ _Mm. But a kiss can be even deadly if you mean it._ ” Catwoman responded in that sultry tone of voice that could make a guy swoon ten times over. Ned himself looked ready to do just that, mouthing along with the words and leaning in closer towards the screen.

“Dude,” he began with a sigh, “Batman is _so_ lucky.”

“Totally.” Emily agrees. Watching Catwoman lean down looking like she was preparing to kiss the somewhat dazed Batman, only to give a teasing lick instead. 

“I wish a girl would lick my face like that,” Ned said. Emily shot him a very concerned ‘are you serious?’ look that made him blush and stammer. “I-I mean...uh, you know...an actual kiss would be better, I just-” 

Emily just shook her head frowning, shifting her attention back onto the movie. The two had been binge watching all the old Batman movies, and while she may not have been that big of a penguin fan, any inclusion with Catwoman and Batman was one of the best in her opinion. The two had such chemistry-she kind of envied them for it. 

“Hey, what about you?” Ned asked once the end credits started to roll. “Shouldn’t Spider-woman have like, a Catwoman or whatever too?” 

“What? Are you asking me if I’d date a thief?” Emily said, offended. 

“No, of course not!” Ned hurried to say while Emily got up to switch the lights back on in her bedroom. “I’m just saying, isn’t it like...part of the whole ‘Superhero profile’? You know, save the world...having everyone love you without knowing who you really are...and having that special someone to-” He cut himself off making kissing noises and wrapping his arms around himself as though giving a hug.

“First of all, that face is terrifying.” Emily deadpans with a scoff, “secondly half the guys at our school are jerks like Flash or worse, his stupid cronies.” 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Ned agreed, shoulders slumping at the mention of the said egotistical jerk. “He’s actually gotten worse since becoming the star of the basketball team too, talk about a pain.” 

“Yep.” 

The conversation was cut short by a familiar buzzing coming from Emily’s back pocket of her jeans. She dug out her phone looking and seeing the emboldened letters ‘ _You Know Who I Am’_ flash across the screen. Ned came rushing over, his eyes bugging out at the message recognizing it immediately, “is that Tony Stark!? He’s calling you, right now?”

“Shh! Hey, hey!” She hissed, clamping both hands over his mouth looking towards her half-open bedroom door making sure Aunt May didn’t hear him. She poked her head out looking both ways down the hall like a kid about to cross the street before shutting the door and locking it. 

Hitting the answer button Emily took a seat on the edge of her bed, Ned right beside her like the excited fanboy that he was. “Yeah, H-hello? Um, Mr. Stark, what’s up?” 

“Is there another alien invasion? Do you need Spider-woman!?” Ned asked excitedly trying to be heard despite Emily having to shove his face away, the other boy’s excited whispers making it difficult to hear. 

“I’m sorry, who’s talking?” Tony asked feigning a tone of nonchalance. “Because you know, I was pretty sure we discussed the whole ‘secret identity needing to _stay_ a secret’ after dear auntie May’s spectacular freak out that happened last time. Please tell me you didn’t get careless, _again._ ” 

“No, no of course not! I’ve been...I am super careful now, I swear.” Emily hurried to say, internally wincing at the reminder of May’s panicked phone call to Tony Stark and Emily’s own shouts of protest in the background when he answered. Needless to say, it had taken a few hours of reassurance that 1) Emily Parker was indeed the Amazing Spider-woman, and 2) Tony Stark would not let anything happen to her precious niece or risk May’s(and Pepper's as well)wrath. 

“It’s fine. It’s just Ned,” Emily assured. There was a beat of silence on the other end, followed by a slow ‘uh-huh’ followed by what Emily could have sworn was the revving of an engine. “Mr. Stark, are you...are you in the middle of driving?” 

“Uh no, but I’m about to be,” Tony said without missing a beat this time. “Listen I’m just calling to give a heads-up I’m gonna be heading over to Washington for the next few weeks to finalize-” 

“Oh yeah I heard about it on the news, it’s for the newly revised Accords, yeah?” Her eyes lit up along with Ned's this time while she joined him back on the bed, the two sharing in a fanboy & fangirl moment. “Oh is Captain America and stuff gonna be there too this time? Do-do you need me to come?” 

“No. Absolutely not.” Tony cut in, making both their expressions deflate. “Look, you just keep up the good work as the friendly neighborhood spidey-person..or whatever. This is grown-up stuff.” 

“Hey come on, I’m in High School!” Emily knew she was coming off a bit more whiny than intended but she just couldn’t help it, even after everything she’d done it still wasn’t enough. Tony still treated her like that same awkward, inept kid. 

“Look, you did well last time okay?” Tony began, taking on a slightly more serious tone of voice now. “But there are still things you need to learn before being ready to take on the mantle of being a full-time Avenger, so for now... _behave_. Take care of New York. Also, Happy’s your go-to guy if there’s any _real_ trouble, understand?” 

Emily groaned. “Happy hates me!” 

“He doesn’t hate you,” Tony interjected. “He just...well, okay maybe a little but really he’s like that with everybody.” 

The car engine was in full throttle now, almost drowning out Tony’s words completely. “Look, I’ll meet up with you when you come for your Decathlon thing or whatever, okay? Until then, stay out of trouble!” 

The line went dead and Emily felt her shoulders slump. 

Ned offered her a sympathetic glance. Both of them looking down towards the phone with dejected expressions. 

“Maybe it’s for the best Em,” Ned said trying to cheer his friend up. She shrugged. 

“Maybe...” 

She appreciated Ned’s support, and deep down she knew Tony was just trying to watch out for her well-being. Still, she wasn’t like a piece of fine china, fragile and easily broken; She just wanted a chance to prove herself. To show she had what it takes. 

“Oh hey!” Ned said, eyes brightening suddenly as though remembering something big, “did you hear on the news yesterday? Our school was on it!” 

Emily gained a look of puzzlement at this new information, she didn’t think she did anything news-worthy as of late. Especially not involving her peers at school or anything of the sort. 

“How come?” 

Ned’s expression turned to one of blatant shock. “You didn’t hear then? About who’s going to be attending Midtown?” 

“Wait, wait, wait. Back up. All this fuss is over someone just _attending_ our school?”

She shrugged, looking even more confused. “Why? What’s the big deal?” 

“Hellooo!” Ned said, whipping out his phone suddenly, “It’s all over twitter Em. ‘ _Harry Osborn returns to NY’_ they said he’s gonna be attending _our_ school!” 

“Wait, Harry _Osborn_!? Like, as in _the_ Harry Osborn?” She reiterated, having definitely heard the name a few times being mentioned along Tony Stark or that of Stark Industries as one of their leading competitors. 

She moved to stand beside Ned, reading through the various tweets and posts on things like twitter and facebook. 

“Hold on a second,” she mumbled moving towards her laptop sitting on her desk and flipping it open deciding to Google this new information. She blinked, eyes widening in surprise when a whole plethora of news articles, YouTube videos, and social media posts came filtering through. “This guy appeared on Ellen!?” 

She clicked on the link, Ned settling in beside her. Their previous disappointment completely forgotten now, too caught up in this latest development. The loading icon fading away to show the very woman the show was named after and sitting across from her was- 

“Whoa, is that an angel!?” Emily stuttered, mouth dropping open in a small moment of awestruck wonder.

The boy in question certainly looked like one in Emily's opinion; His eyes were bright like the ocean and sky, beautiful and so full of life. His hair is rich like mahogany reflecting the light of the sun in each soft looking strand, the style somewhere between unkempt and wavy though she couldn't be sure.His skin all latte with not a single blemish in sight. 

When he laughed at something the hostess said Emily felt a flutter bubbling up from somewhere in her chest. Not even Liz had made her feel this way. 

“Em that’s um, Harry Osborn. It says right in the video,” Ned clarified not understanding her reaction. Emily blushed but didn't take her eyes off the screen.

 

~x~

 

"Welcome home sir."

The teen being addressed only scoffed, barely glancing out the window when they came to a slow stop near the front steps of the estate. "This hasn't been my home in years," he said with an almost twisted smile looking towards the elder man sitting beside him with touches of gray in his thinning hair. The boy's own appearance surprisingly reminiscent of his father's in his youth, Harry Osborn hated the reminder; Same warm chestnut hued hair, an undertone of red woven right into the brown. His skin tone has taken on more of a nice even tan color nowadays, a testament to his improved health over the last few years. He was at the very least thankful to have inherited his mother's eyes instead; a brilliant shining azure-blue.

Resting his head against the back of the leather seat, he dreaded the thought of going inside and actually facing his father. He still didn't quite understand why he was suddenly being brought back here when the old man had been so eager to have him shipped overseas in the first place? ‘ _Maybe he’_ _s_ _finally snapped_ ,’ Harry mused.

"Your father will be most pleased to know you've returned," The man-one of his dad's footmen, nothing more-offered choosing to ignore Harry's tone of disdain for the moment.

"I'm sure he will," Harry said, though his words didn't at all match his tone or expression. "Well, wouldn't want to keep the good Mr. Norman Osborn waiting, now would we?" Harry threw open the door without another word, grabbing his own bag and starting his ascent up the steps.

He stopped once he reached the top, almost glowering at the elegant initials scrawled on each door. His bag felt heavier somehow like an enormous weight had just settled on his shoulders, pushing open the double cherry wood doors slowly.

“ _You’re weak. You always were and you always will be._ ” His father's parting words resounded in his head, playing over and over while he surveyed the expensive decor and lavished furniture placed around the wide-space room. Everything from the well-painted walls to the golden plagues decorating the halls, even the winding staircase, all of it reminding Harry of the more painful times in his life. 

Things were harder after his mother was gone, for both of them, he supposed. Only Harry thought it proper to mourn, however, and Norman became more ruthless than ever. He was colder, more intimidating. Harry shuddered just thinking about it.

“Harold.”

The audible hitch of breath that escaped his lips was unavoidable, accompanied by the involuntary flinch, not at all used to that voice-the one from so many nightmares-sounding so calm. ‘ _Like the calm before a storm_.’ Harry reasoned turning slowly to meet the other man’s gaze-Acidic green clashed against the same shade blue as the sky and sea.

“Father.” Harry greeted, voice cracking on a syllable. Harry internally winced.

A cold laugh spilled from Norman’s lips, and the sound of his footsteps had Harry fighting the urge to run. 

No more words were spoken between them, not that Harry really expected there to be. He was sure his heart skipped a beat though when Norman stopped right beside him though, his father's shoulder brushing his triggering a rush of memories from the darkest corners of his mind.

Without another word Harry willed his feet to start moving, ascending the stairs and heading off in the direction of his old bedroom. 

Upon arrival he slammed the door shut, his breaths turning shaky and a little more uneven resting his forehead against the cool wood and letting his lashes fall shut determined to will away the oncoming sting of tears. He needed to be stronger than this, he had to. Otherwise, he would never survive being back in this hellhole. 

Slowly he pushed himself off from where he was leaning against the door, looking around the room. He let his bag slide off his shoulder hitting the floor with a soft _thud_! He swallowed the non-existent lump in his throat seeing a bed already made, a polished wooden desk with a lamp, a dresser, and even a full bathroom attached.

There were no pictures. Nothing hanging on the wall. Pretty much the standard necessities, along with whatever else might be required for things like schoolwork and such.

It was all the things he wasn’t seeing though that had the most impact on Harry. His memories supplying all the things he was missing for a perfect re-enactment of events. Walking into the attached bathroom he felt knots settle in his stomach realizing there was a fresh coat of paint on some of the walls and newly installed tile. 

Like a man in a trance, he found his way over to the sink, his fingers reaching for the razor blade lying in the corner. He stared at it, the small amount of steel feeling much heavier than it should. Hot tears blurred his vision before he set it back down, shaking now. 

“If I may sir-”

Harry jumped, whirling around. 

“-if something is troubling you. Please, you can... _confide_ in me, if it helps any.” Harry exhaled another shaky breath, his eyes meeting the much older and kinder green ones of one of his family’s oldest servants, George. One of the butlers his mom hired years ago, back when he was almost too young to even remember. 

“No.” Harry insisted softly, looking back down. “I’m...fine. Really.” 

George didn’t look too convinced. Still, whatever the reason, Harry was thankful when he didn’t push the subject. 

“The Master wished for me to inform you that as of tomorrow you will be attending Midtown High.” Harry pursed his lips giving a somber nod, of course, his father would expect him to willingly jump right into the fray of things. “Classes begin at 8:00 am sharp, so you will be dropped off-” 

“-at 7:45 I’d imagine.” Harry cut in with a sardonic grin. “I’m guessing he also said to tell me it would be ill-advised to be late.”

George's silence was all the confirmation Harry needed. “Thank you, George, you can leave now.” Harry didn’t want to seem rude, honestly, it was just a lot for him to process being dragged back after so many years.

“Home sweet hell,” Harry muttered, walking over and shutting the bedroom door again.

He leans his head back, sliding down with his back pressed up against the door looking in at the room that was going to serve as his prison cell for the next couple of years if he was lucky he supposed. There was a set of double glass doors that lead out onto a balcony, the view of New York was nice, or so Harry thought. 

Maybe later he would do some sight-seeing. After all, it’d been a long time since last he’d been in New York, he wasn’t even sure he remembered some of the things they were famous for. 

He glanced at his watch, running his fingers through his hair rubbing his eyes feeling the beginning of jet lag settle in. 

He grabbed his bag off from the floor throwing it onto his bed and started to unpack. For now, all he wanted was to go to sleep. 

The subtle creak of the door opening again alerted him to another person's presence, assuming it to be George, again turning around with a sigh already spilling from his lips. “George, I said I was-f-fa...ther.” His posture straightened involuntarily, feeling the smallest twinge of fear settle in his gut trying his hardest to conceal the slight tremor that ran up his spine. 

“I’ve sent George and the others home for the night.” His father said in a clipped tone giving Harry a very bad sense of deja vu. 

Wasn’t this how it started last time? 

“I...I see. Alright then.” Harry replied, nodding in understanding. 

There were no words of comfort, no ‘ _glad to have you back, son_ ’. Harry knew not to expect anything really, but a small part of him had been hopeful that at the very least he could relax on his first day in.

“I will make this clear, here and now _Harold_.” Harry flinched, hearing Norman’s voice drop an additional few degrees sounding so unbearably _cold_ suddenly. “I will not tolerate any more incidents, like the last time. Understand?” 

Harry wanted to argue, to protest and say he wasn’t even entirely at fault to begin with, when the reminder of searing pain stopped him, forcing him to swallow his words of defiance in favor of subdued acceptance. He nodded once more, opting not to speak. 

“Good,” Norman said in a placated tone of indifference. He turns to leave almost immediately after, and Harry watches him fade from view.

There’s a clawing sensation in his chest, and Harry struggles to breath being assaulted by the _**memories**_ -

 _A searing shot of pain ran up young Harry's body, a scream escaping his bloodied lips as the devastating sounds bounced off the living room's walls. A man sat opposite the weeping boy, an iron fire poker by his side._

He slowly shut his bedroom door, switching the lock into place with shaking fingers. An invisible hand clamps over his mouth backing away; an equally ghostly hypodermic of adrenaline pierces his heart, unloading in an instant. He can feel his ribs heaving as if bound by ropes, straining to inflate his lungs with the required amount of air. His head is a carousel of fears spinning out of control, each one pushing his mind into blackness. He wanted to **leave** ; He needs to calm down. 

He bit down hard on his tongue, determined not to start bawling. Not like anyone was around to hear him anyway, convinced no one would even care. His father would only exploit the publicity. 

He was alone. Completely and utterly alone, and come tomorrow things would be no different.


	2. Encounters pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! I've been swamped with a lot of personal stuff and whatnot.
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested I am looking for someone to look over my chapters and whatnot for me-I don't know what you'd really call that per se, an editor I guess?-in the meantime, all mistakes are my own. And alas, I am far from perfect.
> 
> Also, fancast for anyone wondering:
> 
> F!Peter Parker(Emily): Anya Taylor-Joy
> 
> Harry Osborn: Hero Fiennes-Tiffin

_Fear and depression_

_When did life get to so hard?_

_Anxiety burns._

Harry stared with dull eyes down at the mostly white sheet of paper, absently tracing over the words he had written; a haiku of all things. It was a ridiculous habit he’d picked up really, from long hours of therapy sessions and browsing online. Still, he’d take a few scribbled lines of emo garbage over the numerous spamming tweets and endless supply of news propaganda any day of the week. Speaking of…

“ _All of Midtown high is abuzz today as the rumors of Harry Osborn becoming a local student there are still on the rise, while nothing remains confirmed numerous posts, tweets, emails as well as other social media sites suggest that-”_ Harry felt disgust rile up in his stomach quickly hitting the off button on the remote, the anger becoming overshadowed by despair running his fingers through his hair and resting his elbows on the kitchen counter letting out a heavy noise of pure aggravation. Was one normal day really too much to ask for? Especially for him?

“I’m so freakin tired already...” Harry muttered glumly, still having his head pressed down into his arms. He sighed.

Letting out a sniffle Harry resolved to at least finish his breakfast, not really liking the idea of food being wasted on his part. The personal chef, Sonia if he remembered correctly, had taken the time to make it. Having left it on the table along with a note that read ‘ _Good luck!_ ’, which really had been about the nicest gesture given to him since arriving. He’d be a fool not to savor it.

A quick glance at the clock showed it was now going on 7:20. He was supposed to have left ten minutes ago, ‘ _oh well_.’ Harry thought deciding to occupy himself with the maze on the back of his cereal box now instead.

He was in no rush.

~x~

Emily was in such a rush.

She had spent the night out on patrol, and maybe a little more binge-watching of Star Wars than she should have. Now she was paying for it, she needed to get to school and had no idea where her homework was. She had it with her last night, she at least remembers that much since Karen was helping her with math-

“Oh _no_...”Emily moaned, running agitated fingers through her hair while letting out a groan. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

“What’s wrong?” May’s voice sounded from the kitchen carrying a hint of concern.

“I think I forgot my homework back on 43rd or 5th street,” came Emily’s glum response. “Crap, Mr. O'Hara's gonna kill me.” That assignment counted for a quarter of her grade, she had to find it!

“Are you sure? Retrace your steps,” May chided gently from her seat at the kitchen table. Taking a moment to look up from the small stack of bills she had been going over, careful so as not to let Emily see them.

“Right, right. Uh, um, okay!”

May’s brows furrowed together with a look of contemplative confusion settled on her features when she heard a couple loud crashes following her niece’s frantic mutterings, accompanied by the occasional yelp of surprise and- _wait a minute, was that my favorite vase?- “_ Em, what’s going on over there?”

“Uh, it’s nothing! I just uh, I-I found my homework.” Emily said, sounding a lot more winded than just a few measly moments ago, skittering out from the hallway waving a piece of crumpled looking white paper triumphantly.

May rose a questioning brow a moment later, slowly leaning to peek around the corner down the hall. “And..nothing’s broken, is it?” She asked sounding fearful of the answer.

“No, of course not.” Emily assured before giving the other a quick peck on the cheek, “well I’m off. Bye Aunt May, love you!”

“Love you too! Make good choices!” May hollered in response.

A few seconds went by in which May debated getting up herself to go check the truth behind Emily’s words, only to shake her head after considering the possible damages she might find. “Good grief that girl’s got more energy than she knows what to do with, I swear.” She shook her head, smiling fondly.

Meanwhile outside Emily had resolved one problem only to be faced with another hurrying out of her apartment complex just in time to hear the familiar blaring of sirens and see a few police cars race on by. She took a moment, sighing feeling her shoulders sag in defeat.

‘ _Ah come on, not now..._ ’ she thought, frustrated. ‘ _So much for being on time for a change.’_

Racing down into one of the nearby alleyways, making sure to avoid the smelly pile of garbage and free roaming stray cats she started to remove her clothes. While webbing her backpack to the side of the dumpster her biggest concern became how she was going to explain things to her aunt who was no doubt going to be receiving another phone call from the school.

“Well...time to go to work, I guess.” Emily said hitting the switch on her suit to tighten it around her body, shooting a glob of web up towards the top of a building and swinging off into action. “...Hopefully no backpack thieves live nearby.”

She barely even notices the limo going down the street as she swings on by, missing how it turned onto the street connected to where Midtown High was located. To Emily Parker it was just another ordinary day, nothing special.

She just had to hope her Aunt May and the principal would understand _another_ tardy.

~x~

Books were the closest means of escape for Harry, whether it be in his home, on a plane or even in the back of a limo.

It was a habit learned from his mother, or so George once told him; Often at times before tucking him for the night, the old family butler would sit on the edge of a younger Harry’s bed and tell tales of what kind of person his mother was. Mentioning her love of books above all, saying she had a near insatiable thirst for knowledge and a strong-will despite having been born with a weaker body than most.

“ _Would she_... _have liked me_?” Little Harry had asked after one of the more ‘eventful’ evenings with his father, still feeling the sting from where his dad had slapped him so viciously. Yelling at him for staying out later than he was supposed to and displaying a bad image to the public, demanding he shape up before sending him to his room without supper.

Harry is able to recall how quick George is to reassure him, to say ‘ _of course she would have_ ’, though somewhere in the pit of Harry’s stomach he is left wondering the truth of the other man’s words. Over time pushing the memory – along with most concerning his time living with his father – to the darkest corners of his mind. Something he finds easier to do when reading, becoming lost in the words of fantasy or perhaps Shakespearean literature rather than Oscorp’s latest scientific breakthrough or the press rambling about some big scandal they caught wind of.

He never really cared all that much about stuff like that. His father did perhaps, but certainly not him.

“Mister Osborn, sir?”

He lifted his eyes to meet the calculating gaze of one of his father’s more trusted staff members– AKA his babysitter – keeping his expression closed off with his legs crossed showing a blank look of boredom. “Did you hear what I said?” Harry felt the beginnings of a sardonic smile slipping across his face easily picking up on the other’s fraying nerves, knowing he was already pushing his luck today with how close he was cutting things time-wise.

“About what, Donald?” Harry inquired, polite as always.

He saw Donald’s jaw tighten, a vein in his neck throbbing a bit more noticeable now.

“Your father wishes for you to begin overseeing the complete overhaul of Dr. Connors division at Oscorp starting today after school.” If Donald noticed the way Harry’s eyes dimmed a little at the mention of Oscorp than he hid it well, paving right on forward with his words. “You are to be picked up from the school parking lot at 3:05 sharp and will then be taken directly to the company to begin work.”

Harry started tuning the older male out now, his eyes falling back onto the pages of his book not wanting to be reminded of his lack of freedom a the moment. Or how he was stuck with an internship he didn’t even want thanks to his dad.

“Today’s top story, a group of armed robbers attempt give the police the slip on the highway was foiled by none other than Spider-woman herself, swooping into action and making quick work of the trio.” Harry barely glanced up from the pages of his book, showing little interest. “In addition rumors continue to speculate that Spider-woman will _not_ be one of the heroes in attendance at the conference in Washington in the coming months, with no definitive evidence to support this statement however it is still unclear on whether or not it is true--”

The TV shut off.

“Foolishness.” Donald mumbled with a pensive stare.

“Not a fan of superheroes Donald?” Harry asked, careful to keep his tone devoid of any emotions. He let out a small sigh reaching the end of his book just as the car was pulling up into the school parking lot. “Or perhaps there is one in particular that Oscorp finds troublesome, hm?” Harry went on to say, fully aware of how much of a deep festering hatred his father held for a certain red and gold colored metal man who also happened to be head of one of Oscorps biggest rivals.

The day Tony Stark revealed himself to be Iron Man was also the same day Norman Osborn fired over half his staff calling them incompetent as well as useless to their faces with very few able to recall how each person fired also remarked how cool Iron Man was at one point or another. Harry didn’t much care for the superhero craze going around, a part of him liked to think that they were still only just people albeit some with freakishly strange powers. Iron Man himself being one of the few human ones. Either way he had more pressing things to think about, like his survival alone in a house with his father for starters.

“Your father wouldn’t approve of you getting distracted by such ridiculous fads, sir, that is all.”

Harry withheld the derisive snort that threatened to slip out at the comment. His father never approved of _anything_ Harry did.

“Well father knows best, doesn’t he?” Harry said for once not bothering to hide the bitter edge in his words regarding the older male with a frosty look and ice-cold smile. Harry was glad to finally be out of that stuffy car, he hated riding in limos almost as much as he hated his ‘babysitters’ his dad kept putting with him.

Walking towards the front door of the school he didn’t even notice when a red and blue blur came swinging down behind the school dumpsters, too preoccupied with thoughts on how his father had once again taken complete control of his life.

He figured things couldn’t get much worse for him, as usual though, he was proven wrong.

~x~

Emily was immensely grateful to whatever higher power was smiling down on her, finding her backpack miraculously still webbed to the side of the dumpster where she had left it after finishing what turned out to be over an hour long chase. Aunt May would be furious, but all Emily was worried about was making it to school before third period was finished.

She could make it, right? She thought to herself absently checking for a watch she didn’t have.

“Hey uh, Karen?” Her voice cracked a bit, still feeling wound up. All her senses abuzz with adrenaline. “What time is it?”

“ _10:17_ ” Came the monotone AI’s voice, sending Emily into a worse panicked state than a few seconds before.

“Crap,” Emily muttered springing up and away, heading in the direction of Midtown high. “May’s gonna kill me if she thinks I ditched! Hey Karen, next time how about a little more of a heads-up, yeah?”

“ _Apologies Emily, but you said not to bother you during a chase_.” The AI replied and Emily had to remind herself that sarcasm wasn’t something that was programmed into the computers personality. “ _If you would like, I can analyze the quickest route from here to Midtown for you?_ ”

“Oh yes, thanks!”

With Karen’s directions she was able to shave at least an additional ten minutes off her web-slinging, diving down behind the school dumpsters to change. Afterwards she darted out racing for the front doors with sonic the hedgehog-like speed.

She just hoped the rest of her day could go smoothly. Surely that wasn’t asking for too much to ask for, right?

She peered into the hallway feeling immensely thankful passing period had just ended, hurrying along to her lock to deposit her backpack in it. If she could just get to her next class before a teacher saw her, then-

“Miss Parker, I see you’re late... _again_.”

She bit back the horrid string of curses that almost came spilling from her lips. Seems her luck had just run out yet again. Slowly she turned coming face to face with the principal, mustering a nervous smile against his more stern, albeit slightly disapproving stare.

“My office, if you would.” He said, leaving no room for objections. “As luck would have it, I was just about to go and find you anyhow...”

“What, really? Why?”

She couldn’t help but ask, only for her mind to go to a worse case scenario; Had she finally pushed things too far, racking up one too many tardies? Was she about to be expelled for the incident that happened last week in the cafeteria?

She had to resist the small little snort that came bubbling up, barely managing to hide a grin recalling how she had accidentally shot off one of her web-shooters while trying to test out her latest experimental web fluid serum only to ‘accidentally’ hit Flash’s tray and send his food smashing into his face instead. At least her and Ned got a kick out of it, well maybe a good portion of the people at his table too. Of course he still somehow found a way to blame her without discovering her dual-identity.

Emily snapped herself from her brief recollection of events hearing the door click shut behind her, looking ahead…

…and found herself face to face with an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to share your thoughts on the characters thus far and such, hopefully, no one's too terribly OOC as of yet.


	3. Encounters pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of hopping around this chapter obviously. Thanks so, so much you guys for all the reviews and kudos and bookmarks and everything of the sort, it really does help me motivate me to write faster I swear!
> 
> On that note, however, I do really need a beta so if anyone's interested please let me know!! (and not just to see what's in the next chapter or anything like that!). Part of what makes these chapters take a while is that with no one to help me look stuff over or make suggestions I'm trying to do it all myself but obviously I am not perfect.

The first thing Emily noticed were his eyes; Later, when asked by Ned, she would describe them being like fire in water, if such a thing were possible. Like the ocean they were flecked with every shade blue imaginable. Then he smiled at her, a smile warmer than the sun.

 

She fell in love immediately.

 

~o~

 

Harry tilted his head to the side, eyeing this new girl curiously. His piercing gaze swept over her, picking up on everything from the ‘not-so-subtle’ look of recognition to the fidgety hands making him briefly wonder if she had some kind of ADHD thing going on.

 

“Harry, this is Emily. Emily Parker.” The principal-Morita or something if Harry remembered correctly-introduced with a smile.

 

“And despite some recent attendance issues,” at this the principal’s smile turned a bit more strained sharing a certain _look_ with the girl, Emily, that Harry was easily able to read as one of disappointment, “she is one of our best and brightest.” Emily offered a sheepish little grin. “She’s going to be showing you to your classes for the day, just to make sure you know your way around.”

 

“What?” The grin melted off her face in an instant showing a sudden whirlwind of emotions Harry was barely able to pick up on: Surprise, worry, and finally resignation. Harry felt a little miffed, already feeling an immediate dislike for the girl.

 

She didn’t want anything to do with him then so be it, he thought feeling a pang of disappointment. His father’s cold, acidic green eyes coming to the forefront of his mind, sending a nonexistent chill skating down his spine.

 

‘ _So in the end I’m just not wanted anywhere_. _Terrific_.’ The beginnings of a bitter smile threatened to spread onto his face, pushing all negative thoughts far away for now.

 

“I’m Harry. Harry Osborn.”

 

He held out his hand, maintaining an air of politeness.

 

The girl, Emily, gave a brief look of awe when she heard his name like she just couldn’t believe it. He was somewhat used to it by now, other than his name he had no real value. ‘ _No one cares for just_ _**Harry** _ _, only Harry Osborn._ _**’** _ He hid the swell of depression inside.

 

“Emily will you be so kind as to show Harry to his locker please? I’ll be sure to write each of you a pass for today since it’s already third period.” He fixed Emily with one last stern look that Harry recognized as a ‘ _just don’t push your luck_ ’ kind of stare.

 

Then he followed her out into the hall.

 

“So uh,” Emily started to say only to stutter and turn away when Harry locked eyes with her. She kept fidgeting, messing with a loose thread on the end of her sleeve, then tucking and un-tucking her hair from behind her ear. The ADHD theory seeming more plausible by the second, but Harry barely gave her a passing glance.

 

Instead he let out a sigh of frustration entering the three digit combo scrawled on a piece of paper to open his locker. “Look,” He began with a mask of indifference, “you don’t have to stick around me. I can take care of myself.” He barely caught the hurt look that flashed across her face a moment later, brushing it off with practiced ease.

 

‘ _She doesn’t want to do this, so why force her?_ ’ Harry thought, already turning to head in the direction of his next class. He didn’t bother turning to see if Emily was following him or not.

 

He’d figure things out on his own, it was better that way. He didn’t want to be a burden.

 

He didn’t expect to hear the sound of footsteps, easily falling in line with his own and a familiar brunette to enter his peripheral vision once again. “Uh it’s okay, I-I really don’t mind!” She was quick to say, mustering a halfhearted smile even when he looked her way.

 

Harry gave her the barest of smiles, the two falling into an awkward silence from then on.

 

~o~

 

Emily felt herself blushing the moment she locked eyes with Harry, the small little glances and half-smiles he sent her way only making it worse. She tried to act normally, make it look like she wanted to get to know him. Only whatever words she wanted to say wouldn’t come out.

 

Her mind going back to the news articles and tweets she’d read online about him; Recalling Ned’s excitement over him attending their school. All of it reminding her that Harry was a _somebody_ , unlike her he grew up alongside big names like Tony Stark and probably hung out with heiresses and whatnot on the upper east side. Emily could barely afford a sandwich at Delmar’s these days…

 

‘ _No way he’d go for someone like me_ ,’ she told herself. ‘ _I’d just mess it up again, like with Liz_.’

 

“You should take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Harry’s voice snapped her from her current train of thought.

 

“Wha-!?” She hadn’t realized she was staring the whole time. ‘ _Oh god he probably thinks I’m such a freak_!’ She immediately looked away missing the small quirk of the lips Harry gave, amusement shone in those clear blue eyes of his.

 

‘ _What a cute little dork._ ’ Harry gave a small shake of his head at the passing thought, the amusement fading almost immediately. Emily thought he looked sad, just a little bit.

 

“Uh...so, y-you like to read?” She said, her voice cracking on a random syllable, blushing to the roots of her almond-colored hair. Inwardly cursing herself out when Harry only stared, looking a little taken aback even by her sudden question.

 

Then his gaze followed hers to the small stack of books he carried seeing mostly just the required textbooks, all save for one. On the cover in bold scarlet letters read _Gone With The Wind_. “Oh, I just...” Harry mumbled a bit, shrugging sheepishly at his minor blunder.

 

“I thought I’d put it in the locker with the rest of my things.”

 

“Isn’t that considered a romance one?” Emily only knew because Michelle, her friend and lover of all things literature, had told her so. “Wouldn’t have figured you to be into that kind of stuff,” she added a moment later with a small smile tugging at her lips.

 

“No, I just-” Harry cut himself off by biting his lip for a moment, his jaw snapping shut and looking ahead once more.

 

The silence came creeping back between them. Though there was a small hint of excitement and glee bubbling in Emily’s chest realizing Harry had actually spoken to her! Maybe he didn’t think she was such a freak after all then.

 

She snuck another shy glance at the boy walking beside her, a sense of hope rising in her chest.

 

~o~

 

Meanwhile on Long Island, in one of Oscorp’s many testing facilities a strange looking creature was hovering mid-air on a mechanical looking platform of some kind.

 

More specifically, it was the latest in a breakthrough experiment involving the companies newest prototype in a pressurized suit that would save the military millions and cut back on dangers to the soldiers wearing it-almost like their own personalized suit of iron. And the platform being a remote controlled glider only operational by whoever wears the suit, capable of matching even the air force’s fastest jet at less than a fraction of the fuel consumption with less weight on it to boot. “As you can see sir we’ve solved the horizon glide issues,” the leading scientist Dr Mendel Stromm was in the middle of explaining to a very stoic looking Norman Osborn.

 

“And we’ve stabilized the hovering engines as well, along with the G-force thrusters.”

 

By all rights the presentation and explanation should’ve elicited ‘ _ooh_ s’ and ‘ _aah_ s’ given the level of productivity and breakthroughs happening. Instead it earned a cold almost dismissive, not to mention frightening glare from Norman. “I’ve already seen the glider,” he said in an eerily calm tone of voice that Stromm didn’t buy at all, recognizing it as the calm before a big storm.

 

“What I _want_ to see are the results of the tests done on the performance enhancers.” Stromm felt a cold shiver run up along his spine realizing his attempt to stall and possibly make Norman forget about the serum had failed, only irritating the more powerful man.

 

“Oh, uh, y-yes...w-what I mean is-of course Mr. Osborn sir, right this way please.” He tried to keep his voice as firm as possible but Norman Osborn was nothing if not an intimidating and fearsome man. Stromm pitied whatever foolish foe had the nerve to try and stand against him as he himself could barely stand being in the same room without becoming a stuttering, sweating mess.

 

They stepped into a more closed off section of the labs where a large quantity of large tubes filled with a strange acidic green liquid were being studied, mixed, broken down, vaporized and, in some cases, reconstructed. It was a long, arduous process really but so long as it helped actually save someone’s life Stromm and the others were willing to put forth the effort.

 

“Now please keep in mind sir, we’ve only just recently finished the latest testing phase on the rodents,” Stromm began to say hoping to cushion the blow a little more. “And already it far exceeds our originals estimations of a mere 800% increase in strength and endurance.”

 

“800% you say?” Norman repeated, digesting this tidbit of information carefully. “Any side-effects?” He inquired and just like Stromm’s plan went out the window.

 

Because now he had to be the bearer of bad news. _Again_.

 

“W-well, you see, Mr. Osborn sir we-”

“Out with it.” Norman snapped, tired of getting the run-around. He wanted results not excuses.

 

“W-well some of us think it may have been an aberration to be fair since all others tests since have shown exemplary results, though...in the test that failed it also showed a substantial increase in aggression, violent tendencies and even...insanity sir.” The very memory still chilled him to the bone. In fact, had he not personally been Stromm wouldn’t have had believed such a thing possible.

 

The level of carnage was...unreal.

 

Norman’s gaze hardened. “And your recommendation?”

 

Stromm knew he was on thin ice. They had already run into deadline problems and issues with the funding for the project as a whole, but it was time to bite the bullet as it were. “I think we need to take the entire line back to formula sir.”

 

Silence blanketed the air around them with Norman letting out a hard breath. Stromm was half-expecting some of explosion or emotional meltdown, despite Norman not really being an emotional person it was a potential big deal for the company as a whole. Not to mention the amount of time and resources consumed thus far on it.

 

Strom swallowed watching Norman open his mouth, on the verge of speaking when…

 

_RING RING_!!

 

Stromm fought every instinct to run ad hide when Norman pulled out his phone glowering at whatever name popped up on the screen hitting the answer button a moment later. “What is it?” He snapped.

 

Stromm couldn’t help but pity the poor soul on the receiving end of such rage. Come to think of it, Norman did have a son, didn’t he? Stromm wondered if his son got ‘special treatment’, after all what parent would treat their own child so harshly?

 

~o~

 

Harry let out a loud exhale of breath while leaning against the lockers. Being the son of Norman Osborn was _hell_.

 

“- _your father’s request that you oversee the group coming in. He wishes to stress the importance of making a good impression as a good portion of our current stockholders and other officials will be present in the meeting as well. He also wants you to-_ ”

 

Harry fought down a sniffle feeling the familiar salty sting of tears. Nevermind how he had homework on the first day of a new school or that he would be having zero free-time. Or even that the only things holding him together at this point was the silent unspoken threat given by his father when he first arrived back home and maybe whatever unspoken thing he had going on with a certain brunette. He and Parker had a few classes together which he was a bit thankful for, seeing as how she might be one of the very few to not call him Osborn in the entire time he’d been at this stupid school.

 

“Yeah. Okay, fine. I got it.” Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper while he spoke into the phone. Once the call was done he wiped at his eyes with the back of his sleeve leaving no evidence of his tears before pulling his hood up over his head. He needed a smoke or something- _anything-_ wanting the pain in his chest to go away already.

 

He set off for the nearby convenience store just around the corner.

 

He stopped right outside the doors however, catching sight of the day’s newspaper being displayed in the window. He frowned seeing a poorly snapped picture of what he could only guess was supposed to be him getting into a limo as the title above read in big, bold letters: ‘ _Rich Boy finally comes home! Return of the Osborn Heir!_ ’

 

Harry groaned turning and walking away narrowly missing the man moving to enter, letting out a huff of frustration as he heard the little bell chime, missing the blur of red and blue swinging in from high atop the surrounding buildings. Instead Harry pulled out his phone and a pair of ear buds turning the volume on high and drowning his sorrows in the blare of music.

 

‘ _What a shitty day this is turning into,_ ’ was his only thought.

 

When he got back and Emily arrived fifteen minutes late for the class they shared he didn’t really think much of it. And when she took the seat located directly behind him he tried to ignore the small little swell of _something-_ relief, joy, happiness? He couldn’t really be sure- focusing on the lesson.

 

~o~

 

“Hey uh, H-Harry?” Emily wanted to slap herself when her voice squeaked a little more in volume not quite able to control the feeling of butterflies in her stomach whenever Harry was near. He made a noise of acknowledgment without turning, taking notes while the teacher talked. Admittedly what she herself should be doing, but she just wanted to be sure of something first.

“Uh...Did you hear about what happened at the convenience store just down the street, the one on the corner." She saw Harry’s brow furrow in confusion finally turning to look at her with an oddly accusing stare.

 

“Emily, were you following me?” He asked bluntly, catching her by surprise.

 

“What?” she responded dumbly, then her eyes widened. “You mean you seriously went there!?” She whispered/yelled a little too loud.

 

“Miss Parker!” The teacher, Mr. Brenton called out, pointing to the notes on the board.

 

“Right, right. Uh, sorry.” She said sheepishly. Inside however she felt an immense amount of relief realizing she was right earlier when she stopped that robbery, thinking back to the person about to go in before the man who carried the gun did. Thinking back on how she thought it might’ve been Harry before watching him turn and walk away, going back towards the school.

 

The thought of something bad happening to Harry, of him potentially getting hurt, it made an uncomfortable tight in her stomach she couldn’t quite understand.

 

Maybe she would ask Mr. Stark about it when she got the chance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts on things so far; characters, story, etc.
> 
> I hope I didn't make Harry seem too whiny, I think that's kind of my biggest concern character-wise at the moment. That and well, of course keeping everyone IC.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
